Unfinished Business
by cordy4fashion
Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate’s family.
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished business

Author: cordy4fashion

Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate's family.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to have some fun.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Deceiving ways. Please read and review.

Kate was picking up the kids from school.

"Mommy, mommy! Where is daddy?" Abigail asked.

"Daddy is at work Abs. Let's go pick up your brother and go see him."

"Yippee. I wanna see daddy work." She said.

They picked up Timothy.

"Mommy, mommy! I'm glad to see you!" He said.

"Hi Timmy, how was school?"

Timmy pouted. "I had a fight with Danny. He's so annoying."

"You had a fight? What was it about?" She asked.

"He called daddy a bastard. He said his daddy calls him that."

"What is his name, sweety?" She asked.

"His daddy's name is Leo Smith or something. He said daddy hurt his uncle or something."

At that Kate paled.

"Let's go see daddy, okay?" She said with a smile.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Timmy and Abigail yelled.

"Hey, what did I tell you about running and yelling?" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Sorry daddy. We're happy to be here." Timmy said.

"That's okay. Come on, give me a hug."

Gibbs hugged Timmy and Abigail.

"Where's mommy?" Gibbs asked.

"Mommy went to the bathroom. She didn't look so good." Abigail said with a worried look.

"Here, go play with Uncle Tony and Uncle Tim." He said. "I'll see if mommy's alright.

"Hi there, little man." Tony said with a smile. "Hi there, princess."

"Hi Uncle Tony," they said together. "Hi Uncle Tim."

They decided to play together.

"Kate, sweetheart, are you here?" He said.

"Hi honey," she said. "How are you?"

"Kate, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked worried.

"Yes, actually, something did happen."

"What happened?"

"Timmy got into a fight today. He said the other kid was telling him that his father said something about you."

"So, is that what's bothering you?" He asked.

"No, that kid said his father was named Leo Smith. He said you hurt his uncle. He's related to Kevin." She was extremely worried.

Gibbs looked at her and said; "We'll look out for you sweetheart. We'll look into this Leo Smith and we'll make sure nothing happens." With that he hugged her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." He then kissed her.

"You're probably right, but I just can't help it Jethro. What if he tries anything? What if he goes after the children?"

"Trust me, then he will die in a million painful ways. Because then Tony, Tim, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy will help us bring him down. You know they adore Timmy and Abigail. They will not let them get hurt and they won't let you get hurt either."

"Thank you Jethro. You always seem to know how to calm me down."

"I love you Katie. I don't know what I would do without you." He said with love in his eyes.

"I love you too Jethro. I always have."

At that moment they kissed and went back to the bullpen.

"Hey, no fair. I wanna play with the computer." Abigail said with a pout.

"I know, why don't you play with my computer?" Tim said. "We can play together if you want."

"Yippee! Thank you Uncle Tim."

"Good idea T." Tony said.

"Well, I do have good ideas every now and then Tony." He said with a smile. "Come on, let's have fun." He said to Abigail.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished business 02

Author: cordy4fashion

Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate's family.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to have some fun.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Deceiving ways. Please read and review.

"_Hey, no fair. I wanna play with the computer." Abigail said with a pout._

"_I know, why don't you play with my computer?" Tim said. "We can play together if you want."_

"_Yippee! Thank you Uncle Tim."_

"_Good idea T." Tony said._

"Well, I do have good ideas every now and then Tony." He said with a smile. "Come on, let's have fun."

"Yippee, I beat Uncle Tim. Mommy, daddy, I beat Uncle Tim! That was so great!" Abigail was bouncing happily.

Gibbs saw how hyper Abigail was and said; "Tim, did you give Abs some candy?" with a smile.

Tim said, "Umm, no, I know you don't want that."

"Uncle Tim, you can't lie to daddy. That's not nice." Abigail said.

"Okay, I gave her one lollipop. I didn't mean to. She just pouted at me and I couldn't say no. Could you ever say no to a sweet little face like that?" He asked.

"That's okay, Tim. You're right; I can't say no to our little princess." He said as he picked her up.

At that moment Tony and Timmy came closer.

"Daddy, can I get a lollipop? Please? Abs got one from Uncle Tim. Please?" He asked with a pout on his lips.

"Ask your Uncle Tim, Timmy. I'm sure he still has a few. Don't you Tim?" Gibbs said with a grin.

"Can I get one too, Uncle Tim? Please? I'll be a good boy."

"Okay. If it's okay with your dad."

"Can he give me one, daddy?"

"Sure." He said.

Tim then gave Timmy a lollipop.

At this Tony began to whine. "Oh Uncle Tim, can I get one too? I promise to be on my best behaviour. I won't even call you probie anymore. Please, Uncle Tim, please????????" He asked with a pout.

Gibbs couldn't hold back anymore and started to laugh at this. Soon Abigail and Timmy started to laugh too.

Tim said; "Okay 'Uncle' Tony. If you promise to be a good boy and not annoy mommy and daddy."

At that Tony and Tim laughed too.

Kate and Abby came in and saw how everyone was laughing.

"What's going on here?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Uncle Tony was begging Uncle Tim for a lollipop." Abigail said with a smile.

"Yes, you should have seen it. He'll only get one if he promises not to annoy mommy and daddy."

"Too bad Uncle Tony. You ALWAYS annoy us. How can you even keep that promise?" Kate asked barely containing her laughter.

Tony pouted and said; "But I'm a good boy mommy. When was the last time I annoyed you?" He asked.

"How about last week? With you throwing paperclips at me?"

"But mommy, I only do it to have fun." He said.

"Okay, how about yesterday? When you decided to tell us all those annoying jokes?"

"I was bored." He said. "But I always help you and daddy with babysitting. Please?"

"Yeah, you're right. You always help us when we ask you to." She said. "Okay Tim, you can give him a lollipop."

Tim gave Tony a lollipop and said; "Here you go. Because you're such a good boy." And gave him a smile.

"Thank you Uncle Tim, thank you mommy, thank you daddy." He said with a smile.

"Great, why do I get the feeling I have three kids?" Kate asked.

"Because you do? Uncle Tony is not mature yet." Gibbs said.

They all laughed at this, even Tony.

Kate was very happy. She knew she could count on her family to ease her worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfinished business 03

Author: cordy4fashion

Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate's family.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to have some fun.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Deceiving ways. Please read and review.

"_Great, why do I get the feeling I have three kids?" Kate asked._

"_Because you do? Uncle Tony is not mature yet." Gibbs said._

_They all laughed at this, even Tony._

_Kate was very happy. She knew she could count on her family to ease her worry._

Kate, Gibbs and their two children Timmy and Abigail went home.

"Mommy, can you help me with my homework? Please?" Abigail asked.

"Okay, then daddy can help Timmy with his homework." Kate looked at Gibbs and he smiled at her.

"Sure thing honey. Come on Timmy, let's look at your homework." Timmy and Gibbs went to his room and started on Timmy's homework.

"So Timmy, mommy told me that you got into a fight today." He said.

"I'm sorry daddy, but he's annoying. He started to yell at me and said that his daddy was going to kill you."

"Did he now? And do you know why?"

"He said something about his uncle being killed by you. He said his daddy wanted revenge for that."

By now Gibbs was worried. He decided to call Tony.

"Anthony Dinozzo speaking. How can I help you?" He said amused.

"Tony, cut the crap. I need your help." By this time Timmy was with Kate.

"Sure boss, what is it? You sound worried."

"Because I am Tony. I need you to investigate Kevin Smith."

"Why boss? He's dead. He can't do anything anymore." Tony was confused.

"That's not why I ask you this. I want to know if he had family. I want to know everything about him."

"What's wrong J?" He said worried.

"I hate it when you call me that Tony, and you know it."

"Okay, Jethro, what's wrong?"

"Timmy got into a fight today and Kate's worried that the other kid is related to Kevin. She's afraid they would hurt Timmy or Abigail."

"I think she's also worried that you would get hurt Jethro. Like it or not, Kate does worry about you sometimes. She doesn't want you to get hurt too."

"Sometimes you sound so much like an adult."

"Well, that's what happens when someone attacks family of me."

"You really think of us as family?" He asked surprised.

"Of course Jethro. You're like a big brother to me and Kate is like a sister and that didn't come out right." He said.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Okay, I'll call Tim and Abby. We'll find everything there is about him okay? Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Tony."

"Aw, thank you J. You almost sound human." He said with amusement in his voice.

"You know, if we are family, I would say you're an annoying brother sometimes." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." He said. "You can say it you know."

"Bye Tony. I'll call Ducky. He was supposed to stop by later today anyway."

At that moment Kate came in the room.

"Hi Jethro, what are you doing?"

"Why me? Nothing. Just thinking."

"Cut the act Jethro." He saw in her eyes that she wasn't buying it.

"Fine, I called Tony. He's gonna call Tim and Abby. They'll look into Kevin's file to see if he has family."

At that moment someone rung the doorbell.

"I'll get it mommy," Abigail and Timmy said.

They opened the door and saw someone they didn't know.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked.

"Hi there little girl. I'm Leo Smith. I came to talk to your daddy."

Gibbs came to the door and said; "Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm Leo Smith and we need to talk." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfinished business 04

Author: cordy4fashion

Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate's family.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to have some fun.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Deceiving ways. Please read and review.

"_Who are you?" Abigail asked._

"_Hi there little girl. I'm Leo Smith. I came to talk to your daddy."_

_Gibbs came to the door and said; "Yes. Can I help you?"_

"_I'm Leo Smith and we need to talk." He said._

Gibbs stood there worried that he might try to hurt Abigail and Timmy.

"Can we talk in private?" Leo asked.

"Abs, Timmy, go help mommy with setting the table."

He and Leo went to the basement.

"Okay, what is this about?"

"You know what this is about. This is about Kevin. About what you did to him." He said with a cold look in his eyes.

"I did what I had to, he kidnapped one of my agents!"

"I want to know what happened, everything."

"He kidnapped one of my agents, nearly killed her and I killed him. Clear enough for you?" He asked. "Are you here to get revenge then? Is that what this is?"

"At first it was, but now I'm not so sure. Can I talk to that agent? She can explain this better, what she's been through."

"I don't think that's a good idea. She went through hell and back. I'm not gonna let you hurt her the way he did. I suggest you leave."

"I just want to know what happened. My family wants closure, as do I."

"I told you what you wanted to know. Now I want you to stay away from my family. Try anything stupid and I will get very mad. And you don't want me mad." He said with a cold glare. "Now I will point you to the door and I don't ever want to see you again. And tell your son to stop bothering my son. He already knows what my son can do and he can do worse if provoked. You got that?"

"This isn't over agent Gibbs. You haven't seen the last of me yet." With that he left.

"Is he gone?" Gibbs saw Kate.

"Yeah, he's gone. Come here honey." Kate came to Gibbs and he hugged her. "You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you right?"

"I know Jethro. I love you."

"I love you too Katie. So much." They then kissed and went back to the kitchen.

They saw Ducky was there already.

"Mommy, daddy, look what Uncle Ducky gave us." Abigail said excited.

"Hi there Duck," Gibbs said. "Just in time I see."

"Quite right Jethro," he then saw there was something wrong. "What happened?"

"We'll talk about it later Ducky." Kate said.

They then ate together and had a really good time.

"Hi there boss." Tony said. "We have everything on Kevin Smith. It seems he has a brother who hasn't spoken to him in years. They had a fight. It seems Kevin's brother married Kevin's girlfriend and that pushed them apart."

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to the neighbours. It's a nice family. The brother's name is Leo Smith."

"I already know that."

"Do you know that he wants to talk to the one responsible for his brother's death?"

"Yes I already know that too. We had a nice conversation last night. He stopped by our house. I warned him to stay away from us but I think he won't give up that easy. He wants to talk to Kate, to see what happened to her."

"Does he know who actually killed Kevin?"

"No, and he doesn't need to know. I want someone to watch my children and Kate when I'm not around."

"You're afraid he might do something to them, aren't you?"

"Terrified, Tony. I don't want him to succeed in his brother's task. Kate is already stressed enough now she's pregnant again. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby. I love her too much for that."

"Don't worry about it boss. We already took care of the guard. We have a few agents watching Kate and the kids. Everything will be alright boss."

"Thanks Tony. Where's Tim and Abby?"

"Oh, Tim is in the lab with Abby. They're looking further into the case of Petty-officer Devon Cole. I think they're onto something."

"Well then, let's see what they have."

"Kate Todd? Special Agent Kate Todd?" Kate heard someone call out to her.

"Leo Smith…" She said terrified.

"I think we should talk." He said to her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, it's just a talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Unfinished business 05

Author: cordy4fashion

Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate's family.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to have some fun.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Deceiving ways. Please read and review.

"_Kate Todd? Special Agent Kate Todd?" Kate heard someone call out to her._

"_Leo Smith…" She said terrified._

"_I think we should talk." He said to her._

"_I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Please, it's just a talk."_

"Alright, let me just get my kids somewhere safe."

"No need for that agent Todd." He said.

"It's mrs. Gibbs now. It's been mrs. Gibbs for a few years now."

"You're married to that Gibbs?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I am. And I'm also pregnant again."

"Oh, well…congratulations then."

"Let's cut the small talk. Just tell me what you want." She said irritated.

"Let's grab something to drink. Then we can talk more privately. And I think you would wanna sit down."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I remember when my wife was pregnant. She had aching feet all the time. And I think you've been standing long enough, don't you?"

They went to the small café a little further.

"I'll have a coffee with cream and sugar." Leo said.

"Can I have a cherry tea?" She ordered.

As the waiter left, she said; "You do know that if my husband finds out you've been following me, he will kill you himself do you?"

"I'm not here to fight you. I just want closure on what happened to my brother. I know he isn't an easy man to begin with, but I wanna know why his life ended."

"Then you already know my husband didn't kill your brother, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know you killed him. And I know he probably didn't leave you any choice. He was violent in any relationship. My wife knows that best. She was in a relationship with him before we married. She dumped him because she couldn't deal with the abuse anymore."

"Then why is your son bothering my son?" Kate asked.

"Well, at that time I was upset when I found out my brother had been killed. When I read the paper and found out about you, it all made sense. I just had to see you, to know if I was right. And now I know I was. I also know your husband sent agents to protect you and your children. But he doesn't need to worry. After this conversation I will leave you alone."

"So, what do you want to know?"

"You had a relationship with him before he turned violent, didn't you?"

"Well, we went out a couple of times. When he hit me for the first time, I hurt him back and I ordered him to stay away from him. I knew my family would kill him if they saw me. After that he kidnapped me and tried to make me submit to him. My family found me, but I already stabbed him when he didn't see it. I was pretty wild then. I wanted to kill anyone that came near me."

"You were strong, you had to be to survive that." He said. "So, how far along are you?"

"About four months. I still feel nauseous in the morning."

"Maybe you should drink some grapefruit juice. It helped my wife."

"Yeah, maybe I should." She said with a smile. "Why are you helping me? You should be mad at me."

"Maybe I was at first, but I see how strong you are now. I'm sure my wife also will admire that. She still feels guilty about being with him for so long. She did love him back then."

"I liked him, you know. But because of Jethro I dealt with it. He helped me get over everything. I really do love him."

"I can see that. I can also see that your husband loves you very much. Otherwise he wouldn't be coming over here right now."

Kate saw him and said; "You're right. He looks pretty mad right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Unfinished business 06

Author: cordy4fashion

Summary: Ghosts from the past are coming back to haunt Kate's family.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them to have some fun.

Author's notes: This is a sequel to Deceiving ways. Please read and review.

"_I liked him, you know. But because of Jethro I dealt with it. He helped me get over everything. I really do love him."_

"_I can see that. I can also see that your husband loves you very much. Otherwise he wouldn't be coming over here right now."_

_Kate saw him and said; "You're right. He looks pretty mad right now."_

Gibbs arrived at their table.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family." He was furious.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, agent Gibbs. I'm just having a conversation with your wife."

"That's Special Agent Gibbs to you bastard."

"Woah, no need for name calling Special Agent Gibbs." He said holding up his hands in surrender. "I was just talking to your wife. I just told her that I would leave her alone after this conversation. Go ahead, ask her if you don't believe me."

"It's okay Jethro, he is telling the truth. He just wanted what I wanted; closure on this whole situation. And he also knows it wasn't you who killed his brother."

"He knows? And he's okay with that?"

"Look Special Agent Gibbs, I know my brother wasn't an easy person to live with. You can ask my wife for that matter. I just wanted to meet the woman that stood up to him and finally ended it. I can see why you love her. She's strong and very smart." He said. "Look, I gotta go, maybe I'll see you both on a parent/teacher night. Right now I have to pick up my son. Bye."

"Goodbye Mr. Smith." Kate said.

"Please, call me Leo, the both of you." With that he left.

"Kate, you had me pretty worried there."

"I'm fine Jethro. Where is the rest of the team?"

"They're picking up Tim and Abs and they will be babysitting tonight so we can have some private time for us. They volunteered."

"That's nice. So what are we gonna do, sweet husband of mine?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a dinner for two, a movie and an early night's sleep." He said hugging her close to him.

"Mmm, that sounds good." At that they left.

After dinner they saw a romantic movie in their house.

Kate saw that Gibbs wasn't concentrating on the movie.

"What's wrong Jethro?" She asked worried.

He hugged her and said; "I love you Kate, I don't ever wanna lose you."

"You'll never lose me Jethro. I'm feeling very tired all of a sudden." She said with a hint of passion in her eyes. "Let's get to bed honey."

They left for bed.

"Jethro," she said. "I love you too." At that they kissed.

The end.


End file.
